Drunk
by I R LAZY
Summary: I was at the down town bar with my friends, Gakupo and Kaito, who were drunk... I went back to the counter and took out my phone and started texting Neru, my bestfriend...someone suddenly pulled me from behind by the waist. I couldn't see him because he was behind me and it was dark so I couldn't see his face. The rest of it is inside. I just chopped some parts for the summary. LOL


Another fanfic I wrote because I'm bored and I'm still trying to find ideas on my other fanfics. Rin's clothes is based on the picture.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

* * *

-At the bar at night-

Len's P.O.V

I was at the down town bar with my friends, Gakupo and Kaito, who were drunk. Of course, I wasn't because I don't drink but they forced me to come and here I'am observing the bar, it was so such a discordant place because of the drunk people and besides that, the scent of alcohol filled the atmosphere so basically wherever you go in this place there is always the scent of alcohol following you. I was sitting at the most quiet corner of the bar and was just sitting here quietly...until my two drunkard friends approached me, Kaito holding a box full of beer.

"Len, why are you...*hiccup*...just sitting there when you...*hiccup*...could be joining us," Kaito said really close to my face. His breath smelled like alcohol. Gross.

"I'd rather not," I said slowly backing away from them but Gakupo quickly grabbed my hands while Kaito was opening a bottle of beer from the box.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked now really freaked out. He deviously smirked and gripped my chin upwards then made me drink the whole bottle. I tried to break free but they were stronger and older than me. **(A\N: Len's 19 years old while the two is 20 years old and Rin is 18 years old. Yay!)** They did this for about five times or until I as finally drunk but not drunkard like them. They finally stopped and went back to whatever they were doing. I felt my vision was going hazy and my actions were clumsy and my mind wasn't thinking straight. I stood and left the bar. The drunk way. I was walking at the sidestreet bumping people I came in contact with. I stopped when I saw a blurry figure of a girl in a café and I think she was serving the last customer. I waited for the guy to leave so I was standing in the dark waiting for him to leave.

Rin's P.O.V.

I took the guys order and went to the kitchen to make his orange frappe. I have this feeling because as I was taking his order he was staring at me the whole time. Is it because of what I was wearing? Let me explain...I'm wearing a blue backless blouse and I think my bra strap was exposed from behind, white short shorts, and beige flats. I had nothing else to wear, everything was in the laundry. They don't make as wear crappy maid uniform or whatever, we just have to wear a simple apron with our name tag. This is my part-time job and I still go to college besides I wanna earn some cash. Anyway, I was done making the frappe and walked out of the kitchen and saw that he was staring at me...again! I ignored it and just walked up to him and served the frickin' frappe. After I served the frappe I went back to the counter and took out my phone and started texting Neru, my bestfriend.

**Texting conversation:**

To: Neru

From: Rin

**Have plans at Saturday night?**

To: Rin

From: Neru

**None. I'll just try to hook you up with Len...again. ^V^**

To: Neru

From: Rin

**For the last time, Neru...I DON'T LIKE HIM! Get it in that thick head of yours.**

To: Rin

From: Neru

**That's what she said. Ohohoho! ;)**

To: Neru

From: Rin

**Shut up, Neru! Hmph! :(**

To: Rin

From: Neru

**Maybe, you like him and you're just denying it. ^_^**

To: Neru

From: Rin

**Stop it!**

-End of texting conversation-

I waited a little longer for her reply but she didn't reply anymore.

"Um...miss, bill please," the customer said and I put my phone in my pocket and quickly got to work. After a few minutes I walked up to him and gave him the bill. He got the exact money out of his pocket and placed it. I was getting the trash at the table...when he stood up and whispered.

"We could hangout if you want?" he whispered seductively.

"Um...sure?" I said unsure of my answer. he pulled away and kissed me on the lips. ON THE FRICKIN' LIPS! I had no choice but to kiss him back so I did. He pulled away and left with a smirk plastered on his face. Ugh...boys. I threw the trash in the trash bin. I went to the open/close sign and as I was about to flip it to close...someone suddenly pulled me from behind by the waist. I couldn't see him because he was behind me and it was dark so I couldn't see his face.

"W-who are you?" I asked abit stuttering.

"You don't need to know that," he said. Weird, but his voice was kinda familiar and not to mention it smelled like alcohol. Yuck!

He suddenly turned me around and kissed me. I gotta admit he is a great kisser. He pulled away...slowly.

"I gotta admit you're a better kisser than the others," I said in a whispering voice.

"Oh really? Wanna go again?" he asked seductively.

"Why not."

He kissed me again but this time more passionately. His hands went up to my back and started to unclasp my bra. Shit. Here it comes. He slowly took off my bra. He pulled away.

"Fancy bra you got here...too bad it has to go," he smirked. My bra did have butterfly designs and it was purple. He tucked the bra in his pocket.

He kissed me again and later on started untying the ribbon at the back of my neck which holds the whole blouse. OH GAWD. The blouse slowly fell off and my breasts were exposed. Shit. I felt my face go warm, of course, I'm blushing. He started caressing one of my breasts and...I can't believe I'm saying this but it felt sssooo good that it made me moan. I didn't know what to do so I followed my instincts...I started unbuttoning his shirt. I felt his warm chest and his abs...I think. Shit. He has abs. Could this guy get any better...it just did. He demanded entrance to mouth and I opened my mouth abit then he slowly entered my mouth. His tongue felt so warm. Both our tongues played for awhile and I got redder by the second. He was so...perfect~. His other hand slowly wandered down my stomach. He later started rubbing it slowly.

"Nnngh…" I said trying to move farther from him because it did kinda tickled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and thus I was trapped. It later got more intense and I started to sweat. He was now playing with my vagina while I was massaging his chest and his other hand wrapped around my waist for support. After a while he pulled away and I saw his face and….OH MY….SHIT! It was Len.

"Surprised?" he smirked.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded still shocked of what I just found out.

"Kiss me," I demanded with a devious smirk plastered on my face.

Len's P.O.V.

I was abit surprised when she said that but I did as I was told to and kissed her. After that day we became together because we are in the same university and the same course. Everything was perfect.

********************************************END************************************************************

* * *

**I know it kinda pervy but I just can't help myself. ^_^**

**Please review and fave!**

*******I MIGHT UPDATE IT IF I FEEL LIKE IT OR WHEN I HAVE AN IDEA!**


End file.
